


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by YoungLion (CastielsShockBlanket)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Jazz Music, Love at First Sight, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Burn, unapologetic hipster aesthetics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsShockBlanket/pseuds/YoungLion
Summary: Jim Kirk is relatively new in town and he just got a job as a barista at a local coffee shop, and though he comes from a rough background, he thinks this new start is the happiest he's ever been. Leonard McCoy was just hoping for some good coffee, but when he walks into the "To Boldly Brew" coffee shop and breakfast bar, he falls instantly for the hot bartender who quickly becomes one of his best friends, maybe more than that. But what if Jim's harsh past decides to catch up with him? Is everything as peaceful as the coffee shop scenery makes it seem? "Dream a Little Dream of Me" is a story about friendships found in unlikely places, the testing of loyalty in the face of hardships, and a love that transcends time.AKA: Another Fucking Coffee Shop AU, Because We Just Didn't Have Enough of Those Yet





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Leonard noticed when he stepped into the little corner cafe was just how amazing everything smelled. He was delighted by the rich aroma of the coffee, which was certainly to be expected, as was the mouth-watering scent of sausage and bacon in the air; the rich smell of cooking biscuits and eggs. What was less expected, though, was the dreamlike scent of vanilla and cinnamon, and other unmistakable baked goods. It must have been heaven on earth, this cafe just a little ways away from campus. The second thing he noticed was the soft crackle of a record playing old jazzy music in the background. 

 _Louis Armstrong?_ he thought to himself, but he wasn't too sure if he was right. On the door hung a sign with the store hours, which Leonard already knew he would be memorizing, reading "Open 5am-11pm. Breakfast Menu Available All Day." The promise of having fresh coffee and good breakfast foods any morning he wanted was going to drain his bank account, if med school wasn't doing that already. 

When he heard about the "To Boldly Brew" cafe for the first time, he had expected some unimpressive, hole-in-the-wall establishment. Unimpressive had been the wrong adjective if ever there was one, he knew that after looking around for just a second. 

The walls were made of brick, as a lot buildings this part of town were, and the upper half of the front wall was just window. There was a counter on one side of the door, with wooden bar stools in front of it, and the other side of the door had couches and a couple of beanie bags. There were several tables around the place, several of which had students already studying at them. Edison lights hung above the place from various locations, keeping the room well lit, but in a more relaxing way than the fluorescent lights of most places. A variety of pretty green plants decorated the room, and the inner wall to the left was decorated with a large world map. The menu was a series of large rectangular chalkboards hung up above the counters, but whoever had written out the menu for the day had also done a lot of doodling around the fancy calligraphy. It was exactly the kind of place that Leonard would have put off as hipster nonsense, if it hadn't had such a genuine feel to it. 

He had fallen in love with the place even before he laid eyes on the handsome barista making another university student a cup of rich steaming coffee.

Approaching the counter, Leonard stifled a yawn and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, trying to clear his head and wake up. It was around seven in the morning, and he couldn't believe he had already lost his summer sleep schedule. He never claimed to get enough sleep, but over the summer he had the time to wake up at six or seven and go for a morning jog. Now that classes started and he had to walk to class every morning for his first lecture at nine, he was finding himself slipping into bad habits. He had heard about the "To Boldly Brew" cafe from his friend Christine Chapel, and he had been reluctantly talked into visiting the coffee shop. He didn't regret it now, though (not that he was about to tell Christine that.)

He reached the front of the line and had to swallow down the sudden lump in his throat as he was met full blast with a pair of the most stunning blue eyes he had ever seen. The owner of those eyes, a man who looked a year or two younger than Leonard, was singing along to the song on the radio as he placed a tray of freshly baked cookies behind the counter display window. "Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you; sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you--" he sang, suddenly cutting himself off as he turned to Leonard. He then flashed a bright, confident, white toothed smile and said, "Good morning, sir! Can I get your order?"

Leonard was opening his mouth to reply when a loud noise suddenly caught his attention from behind the counter, and his eyes flashed over to another worker, who looked to be about seventeen. He had a mop of curly blond hair on his head that was almost the same color as the other barista. 

The barista's eyes followed his gaze, and a slight grin pulled at the corner of his lips. He rolled his eyes at the racket the other man was making as he brought out a large tray of fresh breakfast food to serve to waiting guests. The younger man smiled brightly over at the first barista's glance as Leonard brought his attention back to the him. "Sorry, what was your order? Pavel can be a bit loud and distracting this early in the morning," the barista said, the second sentence more directed at the younger barista than at Leonard. The two workers shared a look before chuckling and turning back to their respective tasks.

Leonard's eyes flashed between the boy named Pavel and the man at the counter waiting on him, taking in the blue gaze, the golden blond hair, and the bright smile flashing in his direction. The barista raised his eyebrows expectantly and Leonard cleared his throat, hoping he wasn't blushing as he remembered he was supposed to be saying something. "I do not understand how y'all are so energetic this early in the morning," he remarked, giving a small smile and shaking his head a little. 

The barista's grin widened at that and he said, "I think Pavel steals coffee, it's the only explanation." 

"You know zat ees not true," Pavel shouted indignantly from one of the tables, where he had been giving a guest a plate of scrambled eggs. The Russian accent caught Leonard by surprise. "You know it."

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks," the barista called back before turning his attention back to Leonard. Leonard was pretending to look at the menu over the man's head, skimming over the words he had already glanced over. 

"I'll just have a black coffee, your largest size, please," Leonard said, gaze flickering back down to the barista in front of him. He reached into his back pocket as he spoke, pulling out his wallet. "And one of whatever that wonderful smell is."

"Alright, one large coffee and a blueberry muffin coming on up," the barista said energetically, swiping the card Leonard handed him. His fingers brushed across Leonard's when he handed it back, and Leonard was sure, if he hadn't been blushing before, he was then. 

Leonard moved down to the other part of the counter, but it didn't take more than a minute for his order to be ready. The barista told him to enjoy his coffee and he just barely stopped himself from saying "You too", managing to tell the man to have a good day instead. He could hear the barista start singing again as he left, and he was sure he would have the song stuck in his head the rest of the week. "Keep dreaming, gotta keep dreaming; Leave your worries far behind you; But in your dreams, whatever they be...."

* * *

For a week he was either too busy or too tired to venture back to the shop. It was so early in the semester, but he was already swamped with textbook pages to read and papers to write. Even with just a simple muffin and coffee, Leonard could tell the food was heavenly and fresh, and he wanted to see what their non-breakfast menu options were besides the coffee. Glorious coffee. Maybe he'd finally found a study spot for the semester. 

Walking back into the "To Boldly Brew" cafeat 3pm on a Friday, Leonard was immeasurably relieved to find the place mostly empty and without too long of a line. The alluring scent of cinnamon and vanilla mingled in the air and his mouth watered as he made his way to the empty counter. It took him a moment to realize that no one was there to take his order just when the back door swung open and the hot barista who had occupied his mind far too often that week walked out with a fresh tray of cinnamon rolls that made Leonard's stomach audibly rumble at the aroma wafting his way.

The man was singing along to the radio again as he started towards the counter, apparently not having noticed Leonard yet. "Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars," he lilted, in a voice that was really far too good to be coming from a coffee shop barista. It wasn't fair to Leonard to make this man so attractive and a ridiculously good singer, it just wasn't. 

The barista smiled when he spotted Leonard and continued singing, setting the tray down to be sorted out at a later time. He wiped his hands on the apron around his waist as he approached the counter, and Leonard was only a little distracted by his toned biceps. 

"Hello again!" The flash of white as the man's smile spread wider was distracting enough that Leonard barely realized the man's words of recognition.

"I've been here once. How the hell did you recognize me?" Leonard asked, giving a small smile to be sure that the phrase didn't come out as rude as he realized it might sound. Goddammit, he hated social interaction sometimes. 

"I have a good memory," he said, giving a little wink and tapping the side of his head two times with an index finger. "Another black coffee and muffin?"

Leonard couldn't keep himself from making a shocked look, but he shook his head at the man's snort of laughter in response. "How?" 

The barista didn't answer, instead sticking his hand out suddenly, smile still in place as Leonard got lost in the thought of blue eyes changing to so many different colors in different lights. "Name's Jim."

Leonard blinked stupidly, staring at the hand before rushing to slot his narrow fingers in against the callous rough hand offered to him. He was about to say his name in response when a napkin on the counter caught his eye. Someone had doodled on the napkin in blue ink, and an entirely anatomically correct skeleton hand was what had distracted him. So, like an idiot, he forgot to say his name and instead said, "Bones?"

The man, Jim, laughed brightly as Leonard scrambled to explain that his name was certainly Leonard and not Bones, and he had just gotten distracted by that doodle, and he hadn't gotten enough sleep last night at all. Through all of his rambling, Jim managed to pick something up, because he finally stifled his laughter to glance in the direction of the napkin on the counter. "Oh, my coworker Spock drew that," Jim explained, picking up the napkin to look it over. "He was studying for a quiz in his physiology class or something."

"He probably passed," Leonard commented, looking the drawing over again. Aside from whatever impressive artistic talent it would take to draw that, the artist had to have had pretty accurate knowledge of the bones in the hand to draw it that well. 

"Probably, guy's a genius," Jim said, and Bones thought he detected a hint of pride in Jim's voice when he complimented his coworker. They must be friends outside of work. "You taking physio, too?" 

"I took it last year," Leonard told him with a shrug. "Studying to be a doctor."

"You're gonna be a sawbones!" Jim said enthusiastically, and though Leonard had never liked that nickname for doctors, he didn't mind it as much coming from this guy. "That's awesome, but no wonder you're so sleep deprived."

Leonard chuckled at that, it was true that med school was most of why he didn't get enough sleep. It felt nice to hear Jim call his career choice awesome, too, even if he didn't really know Jim. "I've always been sleep deprived, kid," Leonard replied, shaking his head a little. "Med school sure don't help, though."

Jim gave an understanding nod and smiled good humoredly. Leonard had noticed quickly that it didn't take a lot to make Jim smile (although it was possible that was just his work demeanor, but most of his smiles seemed genuine), but either way, Leonard found himself thinking he would like to make this man smile as many times as possible in the future. "So was that a yes to the black coffee and muffin?"

Leonard nodded, shrugged, and then shook his head. "Black coffee, yeah," he said, eyeing the display window a few inches to his left, and then looking back up at their menu. It was hard to decide what he wanted, everything legitimately looked delicious. He didn't feel too bad about his indecisiveness, because there wasn't a line behind him or anything, but he didn't want to waste Jim's time. "And...All your food looks too good, how do you expect your guests to order?"

"Never had someone complain about stuff being too  _good_ before," Jim said, seeming happy with the compliment Leonard had given him. He chuckled and glanced at the display window himself, then turned back to look at Leonard. Those bright blue eyes caught him by surprise every time they were turned in his direction. Gesturing towards the displays, Jim added "I'm obligated, both morally and because my boss says so, to recommend today's special."

"Morally, huh? Better be a damn good special," Leonard teased, his gaze following Jim's pointing to what looked like a plate of pies in the shape and size of cookies. He couldn't deny that they looked delicious.

"It is," Jim said, nodding sagely. "Mini apple pie cookies. How great is that?" 

"It is hard to say no to apple pie," Leonard replied. 

Jim's contagious smile still stretched his lips as he plucked one of the mini apple pie cookies from the plate and put it into a white paper bag with the shop's name printed in blue lettering. Leonard swiped his card and Jim handed him the bag, saying, "Coffee should be ready in a minute or so." 

He stretched as he walked over to the coffee machine, loading up the coffee grounds. By now the song on the radio had changed, and Leonard recognized the voice to be Louis Armstrong, but he couldn't name the song. Jim was singing along under his breath as he worked, and Leonard didn't even realize he was supposed to go wait at the other end of the counter as he watched Jim work. Jim didn't comment as he filled the machine, set the cup under the nozzle, and listened to the machine flood the coffee grounds with boiling water. "So, Bones, can you tell me what makes a doctor angry?" Jim asked as they waited, a smug little smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Leonard didn't have time to be confused about the question or protest the nickname before Jim said, "When he runs out of patients!" and broke into laughter.

The joke had been terrible, but Jim laughing at his own joke was endearing. Leonard shook his head, allowing a small grin to make its way onto his face. "I almost want to cancel my order after hearing that joke," Leonard said flatly, but it only made Jim laugh more. He wasn't going to complain about that, though, because Jim's laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds he'd heard in a long time. He shook his head and said, "I can not believe you told me a pun. Puns are evil."

Jim, finally sobering up from his laughing fit, leaned against the counter and looked Leonard directly in the eyes. "Are you saying I need to re _pun_ t for my sins?" And then he collapsed into laughter again. 

"I knew this place was too good to be true," Leonard replied with a deep sigh. "Great food and drinks, but the staff like to tell puns."

Jim grinned as he brought over the drink in a white paper cup, also with the shop's name printed on the side, holding it out towards Leonard. "One black coffee for a Mister Bones," he said as Leonard took the cup.

Leonard wasn't sure whether or not he thought the nickname was embarrassing. He couldn't believe he was still talking to the hot barista, or that the apple pie in his hand could be as delicious as it smelled. "Leonard," he reminded the barista good humoredly. If the look in Jim's eyes was anything to go by, he had remembered that and deliberately decided to give him the nickname. Leonard sipped the coffee and sighed contentedly. "I bet you get a lot of regulars around here, huh?"

Jim hummed in response. "Gotta show off my amazing memory somehow."

"Well color me impressed. I can't even remember half my professors' names," Leonard answered with a chuckle. 

"Classes are pretty big, hm? I'll bet you don't even talk to your professors that much," Jim said, an amused glint in his eye. He leaned on the counter with an interested tilt to his head and asked, "How's school going, anyway?"

It was usually a question meant for small talk, but something about the way Jim asked made it sound like he actually cared about the answer. There were a few other customers off in the corners studying with headphones in their ears, and there was no one else in line right now. It was like it was just them, and Leonard soaked it up. That was probably the only reason he didn't just wave the question off like he usually did. "In a word? Stressful," he said, shaking his head slightly. 

Jim nodded in sympathy. "I hear that," he commented, nodding a second time. "You seem like a smart guy, though, I'll bet everything works out."

"I hope so," Leonard answered with a little eye roll. He took the chance to take the apple pie out of its paper bag and taste it, and by god he did not regret buying that pie. He licked his lips a little and couldn't help but smile. He looked back to Jim and asked, "What about you, kid? You in school?"

"Not so much," Jim said, pulling a face. Leonard felt a bit bad for asking suddenly, because he figured it was sensitive issue based on Jim's reaction. Any hint of discomfort disappeared from Jim's face as quickly as it had appeared, though, and then he shrugged easily. "Less stress for me that way, right?"

"Fair point," Leonard said. 

He had just opened his mouth to say something else when the door chimed and another customer walked in. Jim gave an apologetic look to Leonard and started back towards the cash register. He stopped after a step and turned to Leonard, saying, "Come back soon, alright?" Leonard didn't get a chance to say anything, just nod, before Jim was off again to greet the next customer, a dazzling smile written across his face. 

Leonard walked away feeling better than he had in awhile. He actually couldn't wait until he got another chance to return to the cafe, and it felt nice having something to look forward to.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, honestly? i forgot i was writing this, and i am v sorry for not updating sooner! but i'm hoping to start working on this again now, so enjoy the story!

8:00am classes were all well and good, Leonard reflected as he walked, but they would be much better if they could start at a more reasonable hour. Say, half past noon. 

The sun was shining and there was a slight breeze going by the time class let out, and Leonard headed immediately towards the To Boldly Brew cafe. He was, admittedly, hoping that Jim would be working when he got there. But, in all honesty, his main motive at the moment was a hot cup of coffee and some sort of food item--he didn't much care what--to call breakfast. 

Despite having to put with with early morning lectures, Leonard decided once he reached the cafe that today was his lucky day. 

From the doorway, Leonard could see that the cafe was mostly empty, only one person in line and a couple other students studying at the bean bag section. And, even better, the Leonard's favorite blonde barista was standing behind the counter. 

The bell chimed as he stepped through the door, and he was immediately greeted by a number of things. The charming scent of freshly made baked goods, brewing coffee, and something cinnamon-y. A Frank Sinatra song filling the air. And, most importantly, Jim's friendly smile and an enthusiastic greeting of, "Bones! Good morning, Bones!" 

Leonard returned the wave with a small smile of his own, walking slowly up to the counter as Jim finished up with the other customer. Jim sent them along, then turned in Leonard's direction. "A large black coffee and whatever's fresh?" 

It was only half questioning, the other half of Jim's tone suggesting that he already knew the answer. Leonard nodded, approaching the counter a little closer. "Sounds good to me," he said. Then, not wanting the conversation to end so quickly, he added, "What  _is_ fresh? Cuz, whatever it is, it smells amazing." 

"You say that about everything, but I can't fault you, it all does smell amazing," Jim said, chuckling as he indicated a tray of assorted fresh cookies and muffins on the counter. "We got snickerdoodles, peanut butter, and m&m for the cookies. Muffins, we got cinnamon crunch, blueberry, and chocolate chip."

"Snickerdoodle sounds amazing. And...uh...which of the muffins d'you recommend?"

"They're all good, but you will like blueberry."

"Alright, one of those. Thanks."

"Muffin to it," Jim answered with a grin. 

Leonard shook his head as Jim went to put the muffin and cookie into a paper bag. "I'll ignore the pun, on account of delicious baked goods. But, dear god, please no more." 

"That's fair," Jim said with a solemn nod. He handed the paper bag to Leonard, then typed something into the register and read out his total. Leonard handed him his credit card, and as Jim swiped it he asked, "So how ya been, man?" 

Leonard accepted the card back as he answered, "I'd say 'can't complain' but, well, complaining is the one thing I can always do, and I just came from an 8:00am lecture, so..." 

That earned a light-hearted laugh from Jim, who then shook his head. "Why,  _why_ would you sign up for an 8:00am class? I'm not even  _in_ college and I know that's a no no." 

Once again, Leonard wondered why Jim wasn't in college. He was obviously smart enough; even if money was the issue, a guy like Jim should've been able to get a scholarship or something. Leonard had the good sense to refrain from asking, instead joking, "Well, obviously, I thought med school wouldn't be difficult enough as is, so I had to make it even harder for myself." 

It had become clear that it wasn't hard to make Jim laugh, but even so, Leonard felt a special sense of pride whenever it was one of  _his_ jokes that did it. 

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a bell chiming as another customer walked in. Jim shot Leonard an apologetic look and said, "Gotta go. You can pick up your coffee at the end of the counter." 

"Thanks, talk later," Leonard said, moving down to the end of the counter to let Jim do his job. 

He was greeted by another barista, this one lanky with black hair and bangs. The guy was a lot less smiley than Jim or even Label had been, but not exactly rude. He held out a cup towards Leonard and said with the hint of a question in his voice, "One large black coffee?" 

Leonard nodded as he accepted the cup, glancing over at where Jim was talking with the other customer without really thinking about it. "Yeah, that's me. Thanks." 

The other man mirrored his nod, then followed his gaze in Jim's direction before glancing back at Leonard. He raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. Slightly embarrassed, Leonard quickly turned back to look at the guy. He didn't sound judgemental, just curious, when he asked, "Do you find Jim to be good looking?" 

It was a good thing Leonard hadn't sipped his coffee yet, because he may very well have spit it out. He stumbled over his response, not having been prepared for such a straightforward question like that. "What? I dunno, do you? Why're you asking?"

"It was a simple observation," the barista said, seeming genuinely confused by Leonard's reaction. "You would not be the first customer to develop a crush on him."

"Okay, I  _don't_ have a crush on him," Leonard answered, maybe a little too defensively. Then, as an afterthought, he asked, "But these other people who do, are they--" 

"JAMES T!" A booming voice suddenly filled the silent coffee shop as the door burst open, a short but athletic looking girl with a ponytail and white t-shirt energetically stepping in out of the breezy mess that was outside, taking a couple of leaves from the ground outside with her. She all but sprinted over to the counter, bouncing on her feet when she reached where Jim was standing behind the counter. "You'll never guess what, James T. Guess what?" 

Leonard glanced away from the girl to look back at Jim, checking to see if he knew the slightly intimidating loud mouth who seemed solely focussed on the blue eyed barista. He caught the end of an affectionate eye roll as Jim turned to greet the girl, leaning over the counter to embrace her in a hug. They fist-bumped once pulling away from the hug, and Jim rocked back on his feet. "What's happening, Jaylah? Want me to grab you a drink?" 

The girl shook her head, he ponytail swishing back and forth with the movement. "Wouldn't want to make you work on my account," she joked, a smile tugging at the end of her lips. "I was going to call you, but I figured you were probably working. Do you have time to talk?" 

"For you? Always," Jim answered with a nod. 

"That's one of Jim's roommates," the other barista's voice tore Leonard's attention away from the conversation he was admittedly eavesdropping on. 

Leonard nodded, taking a small sip from his coffee, which had now cooled off enough to be drinkable. His gaze flickered over to Jim and the girl, he thought he heard Jim call her Jaylah, before returning his attention to the barista once more. "One of?" he asked, slightly curious. 

"There are three of them," the guy answered, not sounding entirely happy about this fact. But then, he didn't seem like the kind of guy who sounded entirely happy about anything when he talked. 

Leonard had more questions, but before he could ask any of them, the girl named Jaylah had made her way over to the end of the counter, Jim following from the opposite side. He jokingly nudged his coworker to the side so he could get started making a drink for his roommate. As the coffee brewed, he glanced over to Leonard and said, "Bones, I see you met Spock. This is my friend Jaylah, Jaylah this is Bones." 

The girl looked over at Leonard and smiled, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Bones." 

"Actually it's Leonard," he corrected, shooting Jim a mock annoyed look at introducing him with that ridiculous nickname. He accepted her outstretched hand, and she shook it with an unexpectedly firm grip. 

"Nice to meet you, Leonard Bones," she said, suddenly dropping his hand as Jim held out a cup to her and she energetically reached to accept the drink from him. Leonard didn't get the sense that he second greeting had been a joke, and he wondered whether she actually thought his name was Leonard Bones. She had been referring to Jim the whole time as James T, so it was possible. 

"Oh, shit!" Jim said, as if he'd suddenly just remembered something of the utmost importance. 

"We're not supposed to swear on the clock," Spock murmured matter-of-factly. 

"Sorry, Spock," Jim replied, mostly seeming sincere. Then he turned back to Leonard and said, "Hey, me and a couple of other people are having a get together sorta thing tomorrow night, were you free? There'll be drinks, and Jaylah's gonna be there." 

He gestured excitedly towards Jaylah as he said it, as if her presence at the gathering would be a major selling point. Leonard paused, wondering whether he should agree or not. He wanted to accept the invitation--at the moment, he would accept any excuse to get to know Jim beyond his easy smile and taste in music--but he wasn't the most socially graceful person, and he wasn't too sure about going somewhere where he didn't know anyone. 

Still, Jim would be there. And if he wasn't having fun, he could always make up an excuse to leave. 

Leonard shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Yeah, sure." 

"Great!" Jim said, breaking out into an almost triumphant grin. He glanced over his shoulder, as if looking for something, before finding a napkin and pen. Then he held up an index finger at Leonard, indicating he should wait a second, before going to scribble something down on the napkin. When he was done, he held the paper out to Leonard with a gleeful smile. 

Leonard accepted the napkin, looking down to see a series of numbers followed by a doodled smiley face with its tongue sticking out. He raised an eyebrow as he looked back up at Jim. 

"It's my number," Jim explained. "Text me later, and I'll send you the address and time and whatever." 

"Oh, got it," Leonard said, folding up the napkin and tucking it into his pocket. 

It looked like Jim was about to say something else, but whatever it was got interrupted as the kitchen door swung open, and a somewhat grouchy looking old man stepped out. Leonard figured he was the manager, which was only confirmed as the man took one look at Spock and Jim before practically shouting, "I don't pay you to stand around. Get to work, you two!" 

Jim rolled his eyes, but turned to Leonard and said, "Sorry, gotta go. Talk later?"


End file.
